


Few Real Friends

by Mara



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Kira spend some quality time down in the lair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Few Real Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



Kira scribbled a few more musical notes down on the piece of paper beside her, then strummed the guitar, testing out a different combination to see if it would be better. Satisfied, she circled the parts she intended to keep.

At the sound of a clank, she looked up at Hayley, who had both hands inside of Connor's cycle and was doing some kind of maintenance.

"Are you sure I’m not in the way?" Kira asked. "Or disturbing you?"

"Of course not." Hayley looked up. "I like listening to you play even a bit. Besides I'm glad of the company."

"Oh! I didn't think about how much time you must spend down here by yourself."

"It's okay. I like machines, after all. But it's nice to have another person down here sometimes. Don't feel bad for me, though. I got into this on purpose, unlike some people I know."

Kira grinned. "You mean the ones who got involved due to bad luck and curiosity?"

"Yeah." Hayley grimaced down at the cycle. "Could you hand me that spanner on the floor? I don't want to drop this."

"Sure." Putting down the guitar, Kira scrambled over to find the requested tool and Hayley nodded her thanks. She watched Hayley for a bit. "Hey, how did you learn to do this anyway? I don't think you can pick up _Building Zords for Dummies_ at the bookstore."

"No." Hayley paused, grinning. "But it turns out if you're good enough to hack Lightspeed Rescue's computers and you happen to be using just the right search parameters, you can find a file titled 'Keeping Your Idiot Rangers Alive Despite Themselves.' It's written by that team's tech."

"Are we that bad?"

"Mmm. Not really. Anyway, Angela said she named the file on a really bad day and never got around to changing it."

"Angela?"

"Dr. Angela Fairweather of Lightspeed Rescue."

"You know her?"

Hayley lifted complex web of technology out of the bike, wiped her hands on a cloth, and pulled a laptop closer to consult with something on it. "I got to know her after I hacked her files. Then she introduced me to the tech on the team before yours. She thought we might be able to help each other."

Kira sat down rather suddenly next to her guitar. "You know…other Rangers?"

"Sure. And you will too. They have reunions. Usually it's a picnic or a barbecue. Except for the times when Eric doesn't keep close enough rein on Wes and it ends up as a banquet." Hayley paused, staring off into space. "Or when someone lets Dustin help plan the event."

Kira waited, eventually prompting, "What happens when Dustin helps?"

"Anything. Absolutely anything." Hayley shook her head and went back to what she was doing. "Anyway, you'll meet the other teams soon, I'm sure. They don't like to interfere with active teams because it can really mess things up."

"Oh." Kira frowned, picking up her guitar. She'd had a sudden vision of more experienced Rangers swooping in and saving the day.

"Don't worry." Hayley glanced at her. "You're going to win. It may take some time, but you'll win."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely sure. Besides, how can you lose with my zords backing you?"

Kira laughed, idly running a few chords on the guitar. "So you learned from Lightspeed Rescue?"

"Well, not just them. I got a lot of information, and parts, from NASADA."

Blinking, Kira stared at her. "You hacked NASADA?"

"Before Lightspeed Rescue, actually. They have _terrible_ security, I must say. I cleaned up after myself and made some improvements. In any case, I hacked them early on, just for laughs, and found a lot of information about the Power Rangers up until that point."

"Wow."

"And Cam and I…oh, he's the tech for the previous team," Hayley smiled. "Cam and I have given each other some good tips over the years. But I really couldn't have done it without the engineering and programming degrees."

Kira frowned. "Is this going to be a lecture about staying in school?"

Hayley stopped what she was doing to look over at her. "No. I mean, you should finish high school, but after that, as long as you've got a reasonable plan, there's no reason you shouldn't take some time to pursue your music dream. You're not planning to build zords, right?"

Kira felt her face get warm and she looked down at the song she'd been working on. "Er, sorry, it's just my parents and Dr. O—"

"Wait, has Mr. High-and-Mighty been getting on your case about school?"

"Um, maybe a little?"

Hayley snorted. "He and I are going to have to have a little conversation about that one of these days. And the next time he bugs you or talks about college or whatever, just say 'race cars' to him and I bet he'll stop."

"Thank you." Kira hugged the guitar and made sure she wasn't going to cry. "Really, thank you."

"I'm sure you do have a sensible plan for what you're going to do next, but if you ever want another eye on it, I'd be happy to sit down and help you."

"Thank you. I'd really…that would be great."

Hayley smiled and went back to tinkering. "Not right this moment, I guess, but soon. We'll do it soon, okay?"

"Okay."

She went back to the song. The lyrics were starting to come clear in her mind as well and she knew what the song was about. It was a song about friendship and teamwork. 

It was going to be _awesome._

\--end--


End file.
